


a mother knows best

by letswaitforme



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M, playing in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswaitforme/pseuds/letswaitforme
Summary: a mother knows but she just watches
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	a mother knows best

It’s late December and Manchester is cold and white all over. Dan nearly didn’t make it due to the heavy snowfall the North had, but it wasn’t gonna stop him.

The sound of soft chatter and low hum of Kath’s favourite Christmas hits coming from downstairs stirs Dan in his sleep.

The horrible dark blue blow-up mattress lays deflated on the other side of Phil’s double room. They don’t even bother to inflate it, there’s not really any point. They didn’t need it the last visit so they certainly didn’t for this one.

At first, he doesn’t recognise the bed, the room and it makes his heart speed up just a little. Dan still wasn’t used to being in a different bed than his own, a different house, a different city. He tries to stretch his arms but the force of another person’s weight across his chest stops him. He looks down at the man that’s currently still asleep.

The long, gangly arm that wraps around Dan’s middle pulls in tighter and there’s a collection of soft, tiny snores. His long, black fringe covering his eyes that Dan loves the most. He wonders what colour they’ll be when he wakes.

He looks at the blow-up mattress again and finds their clothes from the previous night chucked on top. There’s a stir in the pit of his stomach as he remembers the activities the night before and why their clothes were spewed across the room and with that thought, he leans down and kisses the top of Phil’s head which makes the older boy stir in his sleep and for a few seconds, the sea-blue eyes stay closed until Dan leans down further and kisses his forehead, his cheek, his nose and finishing off at Phil’s lips.

Phil let out a soft noise against Dan’s dry lips but leans forward to return kiss; the kiss was lazy and slow. Phil pulls away with a breath and blinks his eyes a few times to get used to the morning night.

His eyes were a darker than normal blue today with a mixture of light grey tones around the iris.

Dan’s heart flips again when those eyes open to look back at him and there’s a soft smile on Phil’s lips.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Phil’s voice is low and sleep-riddled.

Dan’s hand comes up to caress the soft skin underneath Phil’s eyes and he replies in a quiet, wary voice.

“Don’t… because it’s my last day,” 

Phil ignores the drop in his stomach because he’s not going to let anything ruin their last day together until his birthday.

But Phil frowns underneath Dan’s palm, the corners of his eyes crinkle before his frown disappears and turns into a cheeky, tongue between his teeth smile.

“We better make sure we get loads done then,” Phil says, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows before leaning up onto his hands and hovers over Dan to attack his face with kisses. Dan lets out a high giggle as Phil finds the ticklish spot just where his rosy patch forms. Dan’s giggle turns breathless when Phil continues his attack down the line of his jaw, under his chin and to his neck where Phil has found his ultimate favourite spot. Dan’s hands find Phil’s waist and they squeeze tight.

“Boys, breakfast is ready!” Kath calls from downstairs.

They don’t go for breakfast for another half hour.

“Mum, me and Dan are gonna finish off some last-minute filming for our interactive Christmas adventure!” Phil says in a rush, snatching a piece of toast from the dining table after saying good morning to his dad at the other side of the table.

Kath slaps his hand away and shoots him a mothering look, but there was a smile on her lips.

“Child, you have better manners than that,”

Dan follows him into the kitchen and tuts with an eye roll. He still feels nerves in his body and a tightness in his stomach when he’s around Phil’s parents; they don’t know. He doesn’t think anyway. His parents just think he’s one of Phil’s fellow YouTube friends.

“Mate, it’s _your_ interactive Christmas adventure. I’m just the glamorous assistant,”

“As long as you don’t make me wear those ridiculous cat ears again,” Kath giggles. She takes two bowls out from the cupboard and places them on the table for the boys.

“ _Mum,_ ” Phil says in whine, dropping his shoulders. “They weren’t cat ears, they were _ice demon ears_ ,”

Dan laughs behind his hand, trying to hide the stupid smile he has on his face. Kath turns to him and gives him a soft smile.

“Dan love, are you gonna be warm enough? I’m sure we’ve got a spare coat in cupboard for you,”

The tips of Dan’s ears pinken and he feels his cheeks go warm.

“No, no,” He chokes out. “I’m warm enough, thank you. Mrs. Lester,”

Kath rolls her eyes and leans over to squeeze his arm gently. “Please call me Kath,”

Dan replies with warm cheeks and a shy smile.

The boys eat a bowl of cereal each after the slice of toast, Kath tries to not notice the game of footsie they play underneath the table and the shy looks they keep giving each other and Dan’s giggle when some cornflakes gets stuck to Phil’s upper lip.

They quickly rush out, not before Dan offers to wash his bowl up and Kath shoos him out of the kitchen, Dan bashfully smiles and shoots her a thanks before following Phil out into the back garden.

Kath stands at the kitchen window and just watches. Holding her favourite mug between her hands that was filled to the brim with a chamomile tea.

She watches the two giddy young adults messing around in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other. Dan makes a ball and throws it straight at Phil’s chest. She watches as her youngest son looks at Dan with a look of determination and bends down to make a ball himself. She watches the way he lingers his hands and arms on the younger boy a little bit more than what would be deemed as “friends”. She doesn’t say anything about the said blow-up mattress not being inflated when she goes and retrieves Phil’s dirty pots from his bedroom and she doesn’t forget the hushed whispers and the pink cheeks either and she doesn’t say a word.

“They’re not gonna want to do what they want to do if they know you’re watching,” Nigel says from the dining table, head in the morning newspaper.

Kath turns to look at her husband who seems to be interested in the gardener’s column. He’s excited to plant his beetroot and carrots next spring.

“It’s Dan last day here; let them enjoy it together,” Nigel says, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“I’ve never seen him like this before,”

“Because we’ve never seen him in love before,” Nigel replies. “That’s what I looked like when I first saw you,”

Kath tuts him and fondly rolls her eyes.

She doesn’t ask how Nigel knows or how long he’s known for, that’s a conversation for later.

She gives the two boys one last look when she sees Phil stare at Dan with a stupid smile on his face and joins her husband at the dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all again and enjoy! [check out my tumblr & reblog there!](https://letswaitforme.tumblr.com//)


End file.
